Blackbird's Wings
by Raven100104
Summary: In the misty August of Yorkshin, Killua, Makoto, and Gon hit up their latest targets. Between secrets and open wounds, Killua reassures his friends that he was alright... but Makoto knew they were lies. All of them. His nonchalance. His intimidation. His smiles. All of it just cover-ups, just like daddy taught him. Killua/OC
1. Take Flight

It isn't that Killua _fancies_ Makoto, because he most certainly does _not._

It isn't that her midnight hair is always up in a slick, high pony tail that sways with each step, or that her bottomless pits of bright eyes shift into different shades of onyx (because is that even possible?) depending on how the light refracts upon her features, because it most certainly is _not._

It isn't even that she constantly dons a fitted black pleather-hooded jacket that matches her black pleather shorts and black pleather fingerless gloves (animal friendly, she says), or that she only wears a certain pair of black boots and a black belt littered with rhinestones and looks like a fucking black bird all the time, because it most certain is _not._

It's just-

_All passengers for flight 615 to Yorkshin City please gather your belongings, we will be boarding momentarily._

Whatever the hell it is, Killua doesn't know. But right now, she is approaching him, and for now, Killua is content with just knowing what it isn't.

"Killua!" She called, and Killua smirked to himself, sinking further into an uncomfortable seating as he enjoyed her honey-coated voice that was laced with just a hint of a threat when he pretended like he didn't hear her.

"Hm?" The white-haired lad hummed nonchalantly, tongue prodding at a chocolate-flavored lolli that was in his mouth. Or used to be, because Makoto took the liberty of yanking it right from his lips, nearly pulling out his teeth in process. "_Motherfu-"_

Makoto's glare dared him to finish that sentence.

Killua likes to think he's intimidating, being an ex-assassin turn pro-hunter and all, but then again, Killua also likes to think that it's perfectly reasonable to spend 20 million zenni all on dessert over the span of 4 years, so there goes his credit. Point is, whatever Killua likes to think he is, somehow, someway, Makoto always finds a way to make him think again.

"I called your name three times already; I thought you'd be eager to see Gon." Makoto tsk'd impatiently, one hand twirling Killua's much-missed lollipop as the other reached out, curling its fingers in a 'come here' motion. "I know you heard me."

Killua sighed, but grabbed her outstretched hand to lift himself nonetheless. "I _am_ excited to see Gon, it's just that you're a pain in the ass, 's all." Makoto scoffed in amusement as she watched the silver-haired lad (really, that hair's getting ridiculous) proceed to pat himself down and swing his favorite moss-green backpack around his right shoulder, utilizing only two of the four shoulder straps. "What is Kurapica thinking pairing me with such an annoying-"

"Your way with words is rather touching." Makoto's lips broke into a sarcastic smile. "Really, girls all over the world must be frothing at the mouth out of jealousy that I get to spend the next 12 hours next to you."

Killua smirked. Alright. Two can play this game. "What can I say, I _am_ chosen for this assignment thanks to my superior tact. Plus I'm a genius, so I don't know why he made you tag along." It was his turn to reach out his hand, palm up.

Makoto raised a brow and Killua gestured towards his half-eaten lolli. "C'mon."

"Uh-uh." The raven-haired girl said incredulously. Who does he think he is? "You're kind of a jerk."

"BB. C'mon." He repeated, using his special nickname just to annoy her: BB for Black Bird.

"Oh, so you thought making fun of my clothes will get you anywhere?"

_No, you massive idiot. It's a term of endearment._

"So what, you're just gonna throw away a perfectly good piece of candy? That should be an act of felony and is just reprehensible." Killua said instead, pursing his lips restlessly and shoving his hands into his pocket the way he always does when he feels anything less than in control. Makoto raised her brow even more. How is it that Killua, _the_ Killua Zaoldyeck, falls apart for a mere piece of sweet?

Instead, she looked to the lollipop in her hand, back to his face, back to the lollipop. Upon sensing her brain turning, Killua's eyes widened. "No-" Makoto already closed her jaw around the candy, all smiles and expression cheeky as she swirled the lolli in her mouth, making small clanking noises as it hits her teeth. "I hate you so much right now."

"I know!" Makoto chirped, looping an arm around her favorite ex-assassin and lead him over to board their flight.

The cabin was quite nice, and since their boss was a filthy rich man, they got to nuzzle into the soft and bouncy seats of the first-class cabin, a luxury they didn't get to experience often.

Since the search for Gon's ever-so-elusive father had gone on for nearly three years after Greed Island, Killua, Gon, and Makoto decided that it would be helpful to stick around for the Yorkshin Auction since this was not only a place where goods are exchanged, but information as well. Of course, because they already have one foot in the door with Kurapica, they easily convinced him to let them join Nostrad's team, just to have eyes on the inside as well. For their first mission, Kurapica had caught wind that a high-ranking member of the rival boss's men was going to be competing at Celestial Tower, and had ordered Killua and Makoto to attend and gather data, given that both had the tact and cunning required to succeed.

"_This isn't fair!"_ Gon had said.

"_You're just too straightforward, Gon. They have a nose for rival members, and they'll sniff you out right away."_ Kurapica had smiled apologetically, explaining with kind eyes. _"Killua and Makoto will be back in just two weeks. Meanwhile, I have other assignments for you."_

And that was that.

"Ahh, finally." Makoto moaned as she curled out into her seat, rubbing her cheeks against the soft fabric as she yawned loudly. "12 hours of peace and quiet."

"Speak for yourself, I'll have to hear you snore all the way back to Yorkshin." Makoto twitched and Killua promptly ignore her before sighing dramatically. "I prayed every night, and yet the gods send me this, this _animal_!" He gestured frantically at the onyx-eyed girl. "Why!? Oh just why?!"

"Maybe because you look like an albino porcupine from up top and they figured you needed a friend. "Makoto shot back without missing a beat, turning towards him easily. Ridiculous as ever, Killua knitted his brows together in deep thought, seemingly contemplating her remark for a minute. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." His lips curled up as he leaned closer to Makoto, making himself comfortable as well.

As the plane began to accelerate, the pair of friends turned to one another with lazy smiles stretched across their face, and began to drift off.

* * *

"_Ma'am, what would you like?"_

"_Coke, please."_

Killua stirred to the voice of a male flight attendant, taking orders from the woman seated in front of him. Yawning and stretching, the ex-assassin watched him hand the woman her soda, and proceeded to push the drink cart down the aisle towards him.

"Sir, what-" before the flight attendant can finish however, Killua had already brought his index finger to his lips, causing the man to cock his head and blink in confusion. The white-haired lad quickly pointed to the sleeping girl next to him, and the attendant couldn't help but smile in understanding.

Killua blinked a few times when the attendant pushed the cart along. "Ah wait! I still wanted…ah fuck it." He mumbled, settling back down and turning to a still unconscious Makoto before saying, "You really are a pain in the ass."

For a moment he thought she heard him, for she switched positions, but after confirming that her breathing is still deep and even, he sighed. It was a few minutes later that he realized that he had been staring and quickly turned away as though she had caught him in the act.

"What am I doing?" He sighed, shaking his head. Deep and even. "Right." He cleared his throat, and leaned back, and is determined to fall back to sleep.

...

"_Hey porcupine, will you _sit_ still!?" Makoto's voice pierced through the heavy air, jerking her four male counterparts out of their semi-sedated state._

_Killua's throat let out a guttural sound, tensing slightly as Makoto gently pressed a cold towel to his scar-ridden upper body. "Stop it, you're making it worse! Gon, make her stop!" He hissed when she 'accidentally' pressed harder._

"_Killua, please. Just let her take care of you." Kurapica sighed, rubbing his temple as Gon agreed in a silent nod. "Getting your family to let you come with us isn't all that easy. Your dad may have agreed, but Illumi nearly killed-"_

"_-ambushed," Leorio cut in._

"_-us on our way out." The blond breathed anxiously as he looked out the window of the moving train they're currently on, as if trying to see if Illumi would appear out of nowhere. "We were lucky Makoto decided to come with us, or we'd all be dead."_

_Leorio chuckled weakly as he swung an arm over the younger girl. "You're pretty useful that your nen can heal, y'know?" He wiggled his brows in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere._

_Makoto pouted slightly at their height difference and wiggled out of his hold. "You were the one who said I sucked at fighting because 'who heals other people with nen?'"_

_Killua mumbled something and Gon interrupted quickly. "Well thanks to Makko-chan, all got away with just scratches!"_

"_You guys are so useless!" Killua moaned as Makoto moved back over to his front side, her face inches away from his silver fringes as she began applying ointment to his fresh,whip-wounds, courtesy of Milluki. "M-Makoto! It hurts!"_

"_If it hurts, why did you let your pig of a brother do this?" She rolled her eyes, running her ointment-laden finger over another wound._

"_Because _that_ didn't hurt." He mumbled. "Ow!"_

"_Riiiiiight." She drawled. Lies. All of them. She glanced up through her stray wisps of hair and studied his tense expression, and she quickly looked back down. How could it possibly not hurt? How long was this inhuman treatment going to last had they not stepped in? That look on his face, she knew it well – pain. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, toleration and actual feelings are separate things; Killua can tolerate, but he was still human, he could still feel._

_If you ask anyone who knows Killua Zaoldyeck, including Killua Zaoldyeck, they would all say that Killua is never a whiner. He is the child-prodigy from _the_ Zaoldyeck family, one who's taken on the torture since he was born. He is also someone who, at a drop of the hat, would do anything for his friends, even if it means putting his life on the line, without a single complaint. But he is NOT a whiner._

_Except maybe when Makoto is present._

"_Quit it Makoto, you're not my mother!" He jerked._

_Suddenly, Makoto froze._

_Her eyes darkened._

_Killua swallowed._

_Ah._

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit._

"_Ah…hahaha…I…" Killua offered, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips when, very gingerly, Makoto tilted his chin with a finger, and proceeded to lean in real close._

"_Listen to me, and listen real good," Killua gulped, nodding. "Your mother hurt you, so no, no I'm not your mother, and I never want to be like her. Now, you will be quiet. You will stop moving. You will quit bothering the guys so they can rest. Understood?" She hissed, and with just one look from those dark eyes, Killua was in her hands._

_He nodded quickly._

_Leorio whistled. "Whipped. No pun intended." Killua had to refrain from glaring at him._

_Gon cocked his head. "What does that mean?" Kurapica merely laughed, but nobody answered the youngest of them all. "Ne, what does he mean?"_

_Makoto rolled her eyes, continuing her previous actions, and when her practiced fingers brushed against Killua's stomach, a particular spot where Milluki had burned him with a lighter, he immediately threw his head back, slamming his eyes shut and biting his lower lips as to not make a sound. Makoto instantly withdrew her fingers._

"_Ki?" She watched, her previously hard features softening as he took in deep breaths. "Hey, hey…"_

"_Just get it over with…please." Instead of continuing, Makoto sat up. For a brief moment they shared a look, and then, very carefully, she snaked arm around his shoulder, letting the other wander into his silvery head of hair._

"_It'll be okay, I promise, I promise…" She murmured, lightly pulling onto his soft strands._

_It was that moment, when Makoto felt Killua's arms around her small body that marked the true beginning of their own relationship. Somehow, some way, it was a different friendship than that of Gon's, and even more different from those of Kurapica and Leorio's. Whatever it was, Killua was more than okay with it, her arms around him, and his chin on her shoulder._

_..._

"Killua! … KI - LLU – A!"

"Ughhh!" The teal-eyed boy groaned, turning the other way.

"KILLUA DAMMIT!"

Another groan.

…

…

…

"I have ChocoRobo-kun."

Even in his sleepy state, Killua's eyes fluttered at the mention of his favorite thing in the world. "Chocolate?" He made some move to get up.

"Yes, come on!"

When Killua's eyes fully opened, he noticed that the plane was securely grounded, and seats were pretty much all empty except for a few old people and flight attendants. "We're here."

"Yes, Sherlock, how'd you guess?" Makoto rolled her eyes, grabbing her backpack as well as his, and once more extended a hand to him. ("Elementary, my dear Watson" Killua had mumbled) as he drowsily took it to pull himself up, not quite letting go (he ended up only gripping two of her fingers) as they walked down the aisle (or more like, she walked, and he stumbled).

As they stepped out of the airport, they both took a deep breath of the fresh morning air before the midday cars began to pollute it.

Finally.

They. Are. Back.

"Wait, where's my ChocoRobo-kun?"

…

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**Hey ya'll! My firs fic, thought I'd do one since I've never done it and it was one of my favorite childhood animes! Gosh, it's been, what? 12, 13 years since I first started watching? So yeah! This chapter is just to kind of give you a glimpse of what Makoto's like, so… Let me know what you think. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Just leave a review!**

**xx Raven**


	2. Temperamental Claws

It was a relatively quiet night just towards the end of August. There was an occasional honk amidst the city lights. The slight whispers of the gossiping wind. The bustling about of people down at the lobby of the hotel who were currently setting up for the biggest auction in the world. In contrast to the semi-serious moods downstairs, the air up in the hotel room currently occupied by three teenagers was about to get somewhat… lively. Yes, very much so. Maybe too much.

* * *

"Really? You're _still_ giving me the silent treatment?" Makoto complained loudly, picking at some leftover stir-fried noodles from a small takeaway box.

"Guys…" Gon interjected, waving his hands in as attempted olive branch. "Let's just get along!"

"She used chocolates to manipulate me! _Chocolates!"_ Killua pointed an accusing finger at the feminine figure on the bed, and she honestly tried very hard to not roll her eyes.

Gon made a mental note that his best friend had avoided directly addressing the source of his anger. "That's no reason to be throwing a tantrum, Killua." He pointed out with furrowed brows, chastising.

* * *

What happened was, the dark-haired boy had sat in the small, double-bedded hotel room since he woke up this morning, occupying himself with some crap telly, and occasionally tidying up the place for his friends' return. He had been expecting them around nine o'clock, seeing as their flight was due to arrive at the break of dawn, and so the young hunter waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was half ten. Nothing.

He picked up the phone.

It rang exactly four times before it clicked from the other end.

"Kurapica? Have you seen them?" His hope deflated a bit upon not getting the confirmation he wanted, but he quickly shook his head and smiled. "That's ok, I'll call Leorio."

Leorio didn't have good news either, and Gon was left with nothing but a "they'll be fine" from the older man. Gin Freecs's son had sighed and threw his body back onto the bed, resisting from looking over at the clock too often.

Eleven fifteen rolled around, and soon, noon came and went too.

It wasn't until the lock clicked at around a quarter 'til two that Gon leapt up, his cheeks flushed with excitement and his eyes bright with anticipation of seeing his friends again. "KILLUA! MAKKO-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!"

Then, as if they were strangers, Makoto and Killua brushed passed him, both pairs of eyes down-casted as they muttered in unison a "Hey Gon."

Makoto then went over to claim a bed, looking past the point of exhaustion as Killua made a beeline for the bathroom sink, roughly scrubbing his hands and leaving a very confused Gon standing alone by the doorway.

Now, Gon would be lying if he said he wasn't insulted. All that enthusiastic welcome and what does he get? A big, fat, goose-egg. "What the heck? I've been waiting all day! What happened?" He moved to sit on the counter next to Killua, and Killua didn't so much as bat an eye. "Hey, Killua!"

Nothing.

"Killua I'm talking to you!" Sudden jolting upright from his previous bent-over-the-sink position, Killua snapped.

"Killua this, Killua that! Everyday it's always Killua, Killua!" The silver-haired teen barked, causing Makoto to flinch ever so slightly. "Do you people ever _shut the fuck up!?_" His body jerked forward in an attempt to intimidate, but Gon didn't move.

Gon never moves.

Not even when Killua's hand nearly jammed itself into Gon's neck the first time he told Gon about his family.

Gon is naturally like that – the rock, the one who never waves from anything less than the end of the world, and Killua knows it too, which is why, when Gon's eyes, piercing black against a pair of equally intense emerald, held their ground, Killua drew back. He sighed, running a hand through the untamed locks. "I'm sorry."

The second Killua's features softened, Gon's did too. "I don't care about that. I just want to know if you're alright." He murmured.

This time, Killua gathered the courtesy to flash his friend the smallest tilt of his lips, and Gon decided not to push him. It was just like Gon too, Killua decided, to let him have his space until he was ready to talk.

See, it wasn't that Gon couldn't see past his blatant lies, it was just that Gon trusted him enough to let him come to…wherever he might end up. It was a trait Killua had come to greatly admire about his best friend, how easily Gon trusted him when no one else did, and let him come out stronger on his own.

Problem is, Killua is an asshole. A stubborn asshole at that. A highly-skilled, threatening, easily-provoked, maniacal, childish, stubborn asshole. But in the midst of all that, he is also a very human asshole, one who sometimes just needs someone to guide him, force him out of the hell he's created for himself, and maybe hold his hand along the way.

And that's where Makoto comes in.

Annoying, busybody Makoto.

* * *

After Killua had found out that her travel partner indeed had no candy to offer him, he had sulked for a bit, hands shoved deep into his pocket as they commenced their walk to the nearest subway that would then take them close to their residence. More and more people had been beginning to fill the streets, opening up shops and generally just on their way to work or school.

After cutting a few corners, passing a few produce stands that littered about, and declining a Chinaman with a cart full of counterfeit bags (because, shit, Gucci in a street stand? Come on.), the pair had walked up to an obscured alleyway.

"Please! Just spare me this time! I'm begging you!" A gloss-eyed, lanky looking lad knelt on the ground, beseeching two very muscled and heavily tattooed men.

"Killua," Makoto nudged calmly. Killua rolled his eyes. He knew what she wanted. She always does this.

"No way. Look at his eyes. He's so high I'm surprised he's still on Earth, it's his own fault." He scoffed. "Probably stole those guys' money to buy more drugs anyway."

Makoto looked up, and surely enough, the lanky one was holding out some cash, practically shoving it into the buffer men's hands.

"J-Just take it back, I'm sorry! Spare me!"

"But Killua…" She began again.

"Let's go. Gon's probably waiting for us." The silver-haired lad tutted, tapping his wrist at the invisible watch with a nonchalant eye-roll.

"But they're going to probably going to kill him." She stated casually as the two men drew their pocket knives. "Or cut off his fingers."

"That doesn't concern us." He paused, then added, "and if we save him, he'd just do it again, and get killed another day."

Makoto sighed. _'Asshole.'_ "Alright, I'll catch up."

She was already strolling towards the one-sided fight with a hand in her pocket and another in a lazy half-wave (an ironic Killua go-to pose) when she spoke, jacket on the ground as she injected herself between the two opposing parties.

"Goddamn it. Makoto!" Killua groaned, and took off after her.

…

"ARUGH!" One of the muscled-man choked out as fell hard onto the ground, doing a seemingly jerky half-roll with his hands around his badonk-a-donk. He wasn't, by all means, weak, but she was clearly superior.

Makoto, all big-eyes and red lips, dusted off her hands with a semi-amused raised brow. "You done yet?" She asked, not batting an eye at her friend.

"…"

"Killua?"

When Killua gave no answer again, Makoto turned, and immediate froze at the sight before her.

The man that Killua was 'fighting' was pressed up against the wall, his clavicles digging into the concrete, fingers bleeding profusely from trying to claw his way out of the choke-hold that was Killua's fingers (an insult too many, perhaps). Killua's eyes were like hers then, hellhole black, which then were darkened even more so by the contrasting crimson blood smeared casually across his cheek. "Ki-"

And in that split second, Makoto saw Killua pull back his free hand and sharpened nails and, and, and-

Blood.

Killua took two steps back.

More blood.

He brought his claws to eye-level.

Just, blood.

The next second, the muscled-man was slamming into the ground as if yanked by gravity and was heaving heavily as he tried to refill his lungs with oxygen.

At this point, Killua's blood-drenched hand had started to tremble, furiously. He gasped, chest heaving and pupils dilating and body cold and, and, well, Killua was pretty damn sure he looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest.

But he wasn't expecting what came out of Makoto's mouth next.

"Ouch, you massive_ twat_." She chuckled breathlessly as sweat trickled down her chin. Glancing at Killua with one eye barely open, she allowed herself to release a pained moan before her fingers clutched tighter around her torn shoulder.

_It was supposed to be his heart. It was supposed to be that bloody idiot's heart dammit! It wasn't ever supposed to be-_ Killua's breathing quickened, and he was damn sure his hands were going to fall off judging by the sheer amount of trembling.

Ironically, the only injured person of the lot tried to gain some control of the situation – Makoto glanced down at the three (now four) shivering messes of men and tutted distastefully. What idiots. "Get out of here you wankers, and stop causing trouble you hear me?" And with fearful nods, the three all but scrambled out of the alley, leaving a petrified Killua, and his near-collapse raven.

"Killua? ... Hey Killua!" Instead of responding, Killua slid down the concrete wall, melting into a ball, quivering like a human Chihuahua, and Makoto _laughed. _She fucking _laughed._

"What's so funny!?" He snapped, clenching his shivering fists in attempt to steady them, but to no avail. Instead, he frantically rubbed his hands, hoping that by some miracle, some God up there anywhere would wash the blood off his murderous claws.

Makoto's laughter died. She was no Killua when it comes to pain-toleration, but she was good enough to micromanage her suffering expression and tried to somewhat fish Killua's mind out of his own darkness before he drowned. So she says, "Quit it with that Lady Macbeth bullshit and come help me stop the blood you lazy sod."

It took a few moments, but eventually, the Child of Darkness managed to get back on his feet and padded over to his onyx-eyed companion, shakily pressing onto the gaping wound in her shoulder as she used whatever energy she had left to stabilize the injury.

Once she thinks the wound had been sufficiently tended to, she slumped into blackness.

...

The next time Makoto was conscious, she felt a gentle bobbing. She could hear distant chatters, and maybe an occasional 'ding!' on top of the smell of expensive perfumes and dusty carpets, and she airily placed herself in the hotel lobby. She felt sticky. Her skin clung onto her black pleather jacket for dear life, and it was absolutely disgusting. Then, faintly but surely, the dull ache in her shoulder crept in, accompanied by the ticklish softness that cradled her cheek.

The next thing that came out of her parched lips had been something that sounded suspiciously like "Hmieouwaa," and then she opened her eyes.

A blink.

And another.

'_Damn lights.'_

"Kiiiewuaa" she tried again, and it was as if the sound had been a prisoner in her throat, trapped and unable to escape. But luckily, it was somehow good enough, because the bobbing had stopped.

"Are you awake, BB?" Killua whispered, just in case she didn't actually wake up.

"Mmmhmm."

"Good." It was still incredibly soft, but Makoto hadn't missed the breath of relief that escaped his lips. He said no more, though.

And the bobbing started again.

The dark-haired girl sighed. The shroud of mystery that surrounds Killua's mind isn't something to be trifled with, given that it's pretty much like going into uncharted waters without so much as a compass. So she wiggled a bit, wondering briefly when Killua was going to set her down. When he didn't budge, she just settled with resting her chin back onto his lean shoulder, enjoying the way his soft locks brushed against her cheek.

The bobbing continued for a bit, followed by a 'ding!' and the bobbing paused. It took a minute, but there was another 'ding!' and the bobbing started again. This time, Makoto had become vaguely aware that they had arrived onto their floor.

"Finally." She groaned into his neck, bright eyes heavy with weary. Just when she thought Killua would go ahead and piggyback her into their room, she had a little surprise when he set her down on wobbly, unready legs right in front of their door. "The hell?"

Killua ignored her promptly, and carded them in.

"KILLUA! MAKKO-CHAN! YOU'RE BACK!"

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" Gon called out rather forcefully, seeing as his jerk of a best friend hadn't said a single word to him since he returned, and Makoto seemed to be unusually quiet as well. In fact, she had been completely knocked out for a good couple of hours until, well, now, seeing as the knock had woken her up.

Makoto mumbled a few less-than-wholesome phrases under her breath before finally looking up at the door. "Um. Gon?"

"Yeah?"

"You realize this is a hotel."

"Yeah?"

"You realize you need a key to get into a hotel room."

Gon blinked.

"Yeah?"

A vein appeared on Makoto's temple.

"THE GO OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

Then, as if the world made sense again, Gon put a fist to his open palm, his lips forming a little O shape. "Oh!"

Scrambling off the bed where a brooding Killua laid, he made his way to the door, and in came the good doctor himself. "Leorio! Hey!" Gon cried with a grin.

"Yo!" Leorio greeted cheerily. Whether he didn't notice, or just didn't care about the atmosphere in the room was beyond them.

"'Sup _Doc._" Makoto spat, rather irritated from having been interrupted during her beauty rest.

"Woah, put the claws away kitten." He winked, teasing with a little added clawing motion of his own. "Just came to say that Kurapica wants a full report of your mission."

"Right now?" Makoto pouted childishly, latching herself onto Gon's arm and reeling him onto her bed like he was the biggest teddy bear she'd ever seen. As the only girl of the group, Makoto may be more touchy than the others, sue her. "Gon, my love, no, don't let him take me…"

Upon witnessing her affectionate gesture, Killua may or may not have scoffed loudly, not that Makoto paid any attention to what he may or may not have done. After all, Killua was the one giving her the silent treatment, and last she checked, she sure as hell did not try to rip out_ his_ shoulder. _No, no, Killua's has some fucked-up issues, everyone knows that, he didn't mean to. _Makoto shook her head, inwardly reprimanding herself for even conjuring up that thought.

"Well, he doesn't actually need both of you," Leorio began, setting his eyes on the white-haired lad for the first time since he entered. "What's with grumpy?"

"Enough chit-chat old man, let's go then," Killua countered, hopping off the bed, heading to the door. Leorio raised a brow in a silent question at the other two who merely shrugged (well, Gon shrugged, Makoto rolled her eyes). "And I'm _not_ grumpy, _Doc_."

Leorio dug his palm into Killua's head as he walked by, smirking. "'course not, Snow White."

And then Killua slammed the door on two hysterical teenagers.

...

When Killua and Leorio returned later, the sun was already setting, drawing shadows on all the figures in the room as he entered.

Killua's eyes definitely did not scan for Makoto. No sir.

"How was Kurapica, my dear Snow?" Makoto teased, hoping to elicit some sort of response from him, but was instead greeted with a blank blink. Grumbling lightly, but aware of Killua's "man"stration moments (or so she dubs it), she refocused on the bags in Leorio's hand. "Doc, if you're bringing good smelling things in here, that better be my dinner."

"Women. So demanding." Leorio muttered as he handed over the contents to Gon, wherein Gon immediately takes it all apart and hands over a takeaway box to an impatient Makoto. They dug in like hyenas. Che, growing teens.

"Hey, that's sexist." She still retorted with a mouthful and a smile to the older man standing at the entrance. "Why don't you be a dear and make mama a sandwich?"

"_That's_ sexist."

"I know. Don't feel good eh?"

With a nonchalant "yeah, yeah," Leorio proceeded to inform Gon about how Kurapica wanted to see him next about his respective mission after dinner (to which Gon nodded with excitement) and left his three companions to their meal, and it was around then when Gon decided to bring up the previously avoided topic.

"So what happened between you guys?" The dog-child asked, looking up at the other two from his cross-legged position on the carpet. When Killua didn't speak, Makoto interjected.

"Nothing really, just a little detour on the way back, _no need to worry about it._" She said the last part pointedly, no longer talking to Gon, but he didn't know that, being Gon and all.

"It's obviously not nothing, because Killua hadn't spoken a word, normally it'd take an army to shut him up. Or chocolates." Gon paused, pondering to himself, then nodding decidedly. "Definitely chocolates."

To that, Makoto didn't have a response. Gon was right. Instead, Makoto pushed herself off the bed with a frustrated groan, eyes alive with a dark glint, and grabbed Killua's portion of food off the floor. They boys both watched curiously (Killua infinitely more subtle than Gon) as she shoved the box into Killua's hands, simultaneously leaning dangerously close to his ear for only a split second so nothing seemed out of the norm, and then she returned to her original position.

But judging from the lump that formed in Killua's throat, he'd heard her conspiratorial whisper loud and clear.

'_Be a little bitch all you want, but just wait and see if you make Gon worry over something so __stupid__.'_

From the corner of her onyx orbs, she caught Killua's glare and smirked.

"Really? You're _still_ giving me the silent treatment?" Makoto complained loudly.

"Guys, let's just get along!"

Killua breathed. He supposed that was his cue.

"She used chocolates to manipulate me! _Chocolates!"_

And that was that.

* * *

Once Gon was sufficiently convinced that their "bicker of the century" was indeed over insignificant rubbish, he quickly ate and left to see Kurapica (and wondered why the devil conceived Killua with a mouth because gee, he can argue). The second the door closed behind the green-clad puppy, Killua was already on Makoto's bed, in the process of shedding her coat.

She instantly snatched his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pervert?"

"I just want to see."

"The goal of _every_ pervert, Killua."

"_Makoto._"

When Makoto finally looked up, Killua's determined face broken into one of guilt as he tugged his wrist forcefully against her equally forceful hand. "I _told_ you, it's _nothing._"

"Then let me see it!"

"No!"

"Why the hell not, if it's _'nothing'_!?"

"_Because,_ Mr. Big-Shot-Zaoldyeck, your emotions are so damn touch-and-go!" There was really no point of sugar-coating anything with Gon gone. Her statement, however, was followed by another minute of trembling resistances: Killua trying to peel open her jacket, and her hands on his wrist, pushing him back. Mind you, getting into a physical fight with Killua was _not_ fun, and Makoto's previously torn shoulder was starting to ache with the strain. Finally, her hands slackened from a moment of weakness and caused Killua to slam roughly into her with the imbalance in strength. "Jesus-umph!"

She was sure that her head would've gone straight into the bedpost had Killua not cradle it with one hand, leaving the other secure around her shoulders, and it was then that Makoto realized that her white-haired companion was _hugging_ her. She gave an experimental wiggle. Nope. Not going anywhere. "Ki, get off of me," she muffled into his neck in a rather silly, twisted position.

"No." He pulled her in tighter, his previous anger and frustration melting away like winter snow.

Touch-and-go alright.

"Pretty sure this is sexual harassment!" Makoto tried again, gasping for air in his arms. That boy does not know the extent of his own strength sometimes. "-and I can't breathe, you ass."

"Do you want me to get a doll so you can show the judge where I touched you later?" He chuckled, but nonetheless softened his hold.

Sighing, Makoto leaned into him. If it meant Killua would reemerge from his "safe" haven of psychopathic-ism, she was alright with pretty much anything. "You're a dick."

"Can't be a dick and an ass at the same time Maks. You're giving me an identity crisis." His eyes shined, and Makoto was trying pretty darn hard to not let the imminent grin break out on her face. Well, she tried.

Unfortunately, her grin was short lived, for when Killua raised a hand to the hems of her jacket, she instantly placed her own on his. "Killua, _don't_."

"I just want to see." He murmured. "I'm not going to, like, explode or, or fall apart or anything you're thinking, I promise."

Without further ado, his fingers snuck beneath the fabric, easing it off. Lo-and-behold, right next to her collarbone was a large, jagged tear. He froze, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Then he gently ran a thumb across. Breathe. Breathe. He was calm. "D-Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it took a while, but I managed to heal most of it. It's just a surface wound now. 'Sides, you know it takes longer to heal myself than others. Concentration complications, the usual." She explained rather honestly, knowing if she were to sugar-coat even the slightest discomfort, Killua would know.

Perceptive bastard.

"Relax, like I told you, it was nothing." With a shrug, Makoto shook his hand off (he let it fall limp) and pulled back her coat to cover the scar. "Damn it Ki, don't just sit there."

He just shook his head and pulled her in again, one hand guiding her forehead to his. "I'm so, so, _so_ very sorry."

Makoto sighed again. _Why doesn't he get it?_ Oh how she wished he could read her mind, that way, she wouldn't have to deal with verbalizing sickly sweet, overly emotional bullshit. But he can't, so.

"I know, love, it's alright."

"It's not. I've been controlled by Illumi all my life, and now that he doesn't, I just- I don't even know how to control myself, my emotions, impulses, whatever. My default move is to kill when I feel threatened. But I'm trying to change, I really am, I just-" He shut his eyes, continuing to ramble.

"It's alright, love. I know all that. It's nothing that can't be fixed, really." Makoto's cheeks were tinted pink from the thought of even having to say that out loud, but she was glad Killua's eyes were still closed. But how she wished he would just _know_ these things. "You didn't kill the man, after all."

Killua paused, as if considering that for the first time. "It's not that I didn't. You didn't let me."

"So therefore you didn't." She shrugged, challenging. "Say it."

Killua could almost feel his chest ache from the truth of that statement. "Fine. I didn't kill him, yeah?"

"I mean, yeah, that was alright I guess," Makoto shrugged again. "Lose the question mark."

"I didn't kill him." This time, Killua properly grinned, crinkly-eyed and all, and Makoto thought to herself that he could probably light up Tokyo and half of Paris if he kept doing that. "Good?"

"Good."

He pulled away, shoving his box of takeaway into her hand like she did his. A brat, that one.

"Now feed me."

"You're fucking temperamental."

* * *

**Laugh all you want, but I'm damn proud that I managed to keep my wonky timeline straight, and hopefully I didn't miss too many of the tense changes... aye. Do let me know what you think of Makoto though, she's very, very loosely based off of the concept of Olivia from The Listener, very loosely. Just that she gets emotional and wants hugs but isn't going to take any of Killua's shit and doesn't rely on him to protect her because she's just every bit strong as he. Bit of a potty-mouth, the lot, I realized as I edited. Oh well. Teenagers. More convincing, hopefully. About Killua, I feel like Gon lets him get away with a lot, mostly just because Gon isn't as worldly or experienced, but yeah, Makoto doesn't, which kind of hopefully defeats the "Killua is super kickass and almighty and alpha" thing that most fics seem to be portraying him as. Just there is more to him than that. But um, yeah, that's about it, rant over, toodles!**

**PS. Thought I could fit a flashback in there, but it was getting a bit long. Next one, perhaps.**


	3. Don't Mention It

Kurapica gave the ticking clock a once-over, a light smile playing on his lips as he shook his head, turning back to the stack of paper in front of him. '_They should be there by now.'_

Sitting across the desk from him, Leorio lounged on a less official chair, smirking. "I don't give you enough credit, Kurapica."

"Whatever do you mean?" The blue eyed blond blinked innocently, a smile still on his lips as he pretended to be oh-so-concentrated on the documents before him. Ah, the pains of a leader.

Leorio placed his entire body over the long desk, stretching to meet Kurapica's face. "You know what I mean. There are so many other people for the job, yet you sent in the only underage _kids_ from your team to a club. Do you even know what goes on in these Yorkshin clubs? All the drugs, alcohol, sex-"

He stood to make an outline of the figure of a curvy woman with his hands with a wolfish grin.

"They're not kids anymore, y'know." Kurapica finally looked up, his smile turning fond, if not a bit nostalgic. "They're no longer the 12 year-olds we met at the beginning of the Hunter Exam."

"Keh, they're still only 18!" Leorio protested, but the lightness of his tone showed that he would've turned around and done the exact same thing. Gon's innocence plus Killua's cunning, on top of Makoto's, well, overall femaleness, (plus, of course, all their skills) ensured a 100% success rate, for together, they just seemed like a group of normal teens, and can thus go about their mission undetected. He put his hands on the desk again, but this time, his eyes were twinkling "How do you think Gon and Killua will react to Makoto having to…y'know? Especially Killua, because if I didn't know better, I could _swear_-"

Kurapica just grinned.

* * *

Heady beats reverberated around the cigarette-scented room accompanied roughly by the sounds of drunken laughter and general white noise, and all these elements of a typical night club were enough to drive Makoto insane. It was disgusting. There was just no other way to describe it. And she was pretty sure there were people doing marijuana and cocaine in the bathroom, judging by the smell and hype back there. It was so crowded that even she, a pro-hunter, was shoved into the ground, and would've been trampled had it not been the hand of a kind, suspender-sporting stranger. Cursing beneath her breath, she pushed her way through the crowd and towards the bar.

"Enjoying yourself?" Killua smirked, pushing a suspicious concoction towards her.

She grimaced, eyeing the drink briefly though they all still had a position on their target from their peripherals. "Enjoy? Everything here is absolutely filthy."

"I second that…" Gon moaned from next to Killua, looking about to hurl, face in his hands. "Too many smells, I can't handle it."

"That's because you're a dog."

"Hey!" Gon pouted to his best friend, groaning again. "Can we just get this over with?"

Makoto groaned too. Sure, her boys were by her side, but still, she was sickened by what she had to do to make this assignment successful. It all depended on her, really. Upon seeing expression, Killua pushed the pink concoction to her again. "Drink up, it'll make this less…" He scrunched up his nose. "…vomit-inducing."

"What is even in this…" Makoto muttered, but took the drink from Killua and gulped it down nonetheless, wincing as the alcohol burned her throat. "Nope, nope, water, WATER!"

Wide-eyed and slightly horrified, Gon quickly pushed his own glass towards her and glared at Killua accusingly as Makoto gratefully gulped it all down. "Killua!"

Killua actually giggled, _giggled_, and Makoto suddenly had a reason to believe that Killua, fake-ID-owning-at-12-years-old Killua, had a few of this pink abomination himself. Still, a Zaoldyeck shouldn't be affected by a few shots, and Killua sobered up immediately, turning serious as Makoto got up. "Listen to me, if he tries anything, or if at any point you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, just, uhh…" he sized her up, seeing what she can do without looking suspicious before finally grabbing her ponytail. "Just swing your hair over your shoulder, and Gon and I will take care of the rest."

Makoto nodded, shedding her jacket to reveal a tank top too small for her liking, and took a deep breath. She looked to Gon and smiled. "I'm counting on you."

Gon nodded with a determined fire and took off, dancing his way through the crowd as to appear as normal as possible. Sure, he danced like he had two left feet, but Makoto had to admit, the boy was quite endearing. "What about you, Ki?"

Killua absentmindedly ran a thumb over her scar. "Killua." Makoto quickly grabbed his hand, and he pulled himself back together.

"I've been doing my scouting, too." The silver-haired feline smirked and tugged Makoto in by the waist, earning a slap on the chest before nodding to the left. "See that guy?"

They swayed so to not seem so out of place.

Makoto glanced over to where a hooded guy sat with a silver tumbler. "Yeah? He's just drinking."

"Please, that alcohol has been untouched for the past half hour, look, he's using the reflection of the cup to observe people, he's one of them." Sure enough, he merely swirled the glass around, and put it back down again. "And see that one?"

Makoto followed his eyes. A suited man stood against the wall, looking like he's checking out the girls. "He looks like he's looking for a girl to dance with, but he's actually scanning for threats against his boss."

"How do you know?" Makoto blinked, looking over to see the man indeed not too far from their target, silently noting that Gon was in position next to the target.

"His ankle." Killua said simply. Makoto craned her neck a bit and saw that the pants covering the man's ankle indeed had a bulge.

"Gun." Her companion nodded.

"And the other three on the far side on the couch, too" Killua gestured, and Makoto's eyes followed again: a man in the middle of the couch, two scantily dressed women by his side. "Look at their posture. The idiot in the middle is just stiff; he makes it so obvious. The two chicks are trying to act like they're into him, but look at their hands; they're in a fist on his chest. If they were really comfortable, or at least good at hiding it, their hands would be open and flat, like you're doing now."

Makoto nearly blushed, because upon glancing down, she had realized that after she had playfully slapped Killua on the chest, she left her hand there. But she had more pressing matters. She was about to go _seduce_ their boss, and make him willingly leave the premise alone so they can go back to his hotel where Senritsu's team will take him while Gon and Killua clean up here at the club. Makoto briefly wondered if every threat against Nostrad needed to be apprehended.

"Is that all of them?"

Killua nodded. "And I'll be here, making sure they all play nice while you and Gon…do your thing." He pursed his lips in hesitance, an expression odd even for Killua.

Makoto suddenly smirked, nodding towards another guy on the dance floor. Killua turned around to glance at him quickly. He looked back at the girl in his arm, confused. That guy most definitely wasn't one of them. "What about him?"

"Nothing. I just think he's cute." Makoto winked, then slipped out of Killua's grasp and into the crowd. Killua's mouth dropped open.

"No he's not!" He shouted after her even though she couldn't hear him anymore. Grumpily, he sank back into his seat, glaring at the so-called 'cute' guy. What's so attractive about that one? From what he could see, the guy's pants were way too tight, his shirt buttoned all the way up, his massive hair curled a bit and was swept to the side, and he had the most feminine lips ever. This pretty boy, really? Really, Makoto? "Tch."

He briefly noted that the song ended, followed by another that sounded exactly like the last. _Clubs._ As Killua was going to brood some more, he noticed another guy come up to the 'cute' guy, dressed in equally tight pants and a striped shirt with suspenders. His hair was straight, but side-swept as well. Boy One and Boy Two conversed, and danced a bit, and oh. _Oh_. "Damn it, Makoto!" Killua exclaimed to no one in particular as laughter escaped his lips. "That little-" With teal eyes filled with mirth and a whole lot of fondness, he guffawed loudly as he watched 'cute' guy and Boy Two lock lips in a heated make-out session.

In the meantime, Makoto grinded her way through the dance floor against boys and girls alike before she ended up with Gon.

"Hey cutie." She purred, putting her hands around his neck, her back against his chest. Makoto could almost feel Killua's stare piercing through the back of her head.

"Hi." Gon smiled, albeit tightly, because God, dancing erotically with your best friend was just a bit alarming, never mind the fact that he's Gon Freecs of all people. Despite all awkwardness, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, and they _danced._ It didn't take long for the young Mafia boss to take notice of the obscene way Makoto went down on Gon, and soon, he treaded over and joined them from the front.

"Oh, _hello._" Makoto preened, pressing her body flush against his, and he grinned lustfully.

"Get on outta here boy, adults are working here." The Mafia boss hissed at Gon who, with a pretend indignant huff, danced his way out of the crowd.

"Finally, a real man." Makoto worked her hips onto his, crooning. Whatever was in Killua's magic potion was working, because she felt a buzz and hadn't yet vomited all over. She's a teenage girl, she knew a few moves, and a few moves were more than enough for any young, hormonal guy. The boss seemed to be enjoying himself, from the way his hands move lower and lower—and a certain teal-eyed lad wanted very much to snap them off.

"Goddamn filthy bastard." Killua hissed bitingly as he glared at the couple, but quickly got a hold of himself as he saw a green figure reemerge from the dance floor. "Gon, over here!"

"Hey." Gon patted himself off, as if that would get rid of all the filth he'd been exposed to. "God, that was awful. I'm so glad Mito-san isn't here." He shivered at the thought.

"Mito-san might actually kill you." Killua said wistfully before Gon boink'ed his head. "Kidding, kidding. But seriously, look at that, it's absolutely disgusting."

Gon nodded, wanting to take a shower just from watching the way Makoto grinded into the target. "Makoto's really good, I had no idea she knew how to do that."

Killua's head shot up and glared at his best friend. "What do you mean 'really good'? You weren't enjoying yourself, were you?"

"What?! No! Of course not!" Gon held up two hands, horrified. "I just meant right now! Seems like the boss will take the bait soon, I didn't- god- I would never, no! That's- How could you say that?! I would never take advantage of her like that."

"Good." Killua growled, but Gon had a feeling it was more at their target than at him. And it wasn't because Killua added an additional "I'm going to tear him to shreds" afterwards.

Suddenly, Gon shifted in his seat.

Killua stopped seething and glanced up.

Something changed. The atmosphere was different now.

The wallflower with a gun in his ankle was approaching the boss, and next to him, Makoto's guard went up. The other four people that Killua had pointed out earlier are all making their way over as well.

At the same time, Gon's phone rang, and Kurapica's choppy scream came from the other end. "Gon! Someone from Senritsu's team messed up, get out of there, their people found out, they know!"

"Shit." In a flash, Killua and Gon were on their feet as a gunshot rang through the room.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Someone screamed, and chaos ensued. The heady music had stopped, and was replaced by fearful cries as people stomped over each other, knocking over glasses and tripping over cigarette butts as they made a mad scramble for the door. A second gunshot was fired, and this time, everybody listened and dropped to the ground.

"Argh!" Makoto cried as the guy originally (not) drinking appeared behind her and grabbed her harshly. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

"Oh, don't play. Our guys told us there are two guys and a girl from Nostrad's team, you really think we wouldn't find out?" His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, making her want to shiver and hurl at the same time.

Makoto glanced over at Killua and Gon, then at all the terrified party goers. _Damn it. There are too many people, too many hostages._ "I have no idea what you're saying! Who's Nostr-AH!"

"I'm really not in the mood for games, little girl." He hissed, yanking her harder. "Who are the other two, huh?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Oh I hardly believe that. You're the only girl our boss paid any attention to all night. You're saying you just happened to be at the right place, right time?"

"I thought he was hot, how was I supposed to know you are all psycho?!" Makoto tried again, but one of the scantily dressed women got tired of waiting, so she plucked the nearest hostage from the crowd – the 'cute' boy.

"Is it this one?" The woman asked, and Killua inwardly snarled as she waved a gun to the boy's head. He didn't even know the guy, but if Makoto approves, then who was he to idle?

"No! No he didn't do anything!" The boy in suspenders cried, and Killua would never admit that he noticed a flash in Makoto's eyes. "Please, no!"

"Oh?" The woman smirked, tossing the curly-haired boy aside like trash, sending him face first into the ground and grabbed the loud one instead. "Feisty. I like you. Are you the one screwing with our plans?" She purred, a large hand on his delicate neck.

"We're innocent!" The curly-haired one pleaded, looking at the Mafia with such fear for his lover that Makoto wasn't sure how much longer she can keep it up. "Please, let him go!"

"Killua…" Gon's eyes narrowed angrily as his fist clenched.

"Hold up. Give Makoto the first move." Killua hissed. He was beyond furious himself. "If we do anything, she'll get hurt."

"Argh!" Makoto's eyes widened as the woman smashed a knee into the suspendered boy, causing him to sputter as he doubled-over in pain. His boyfriend cried out pathetically for him. The other woman planted her fist square into his cheekbone, nearly breaking his face.

"I don't think the little gay freaks are it, boss." The first woman smirked, grabbing the boy by the throat again. "Little Miss, the next move I make will be the last breath he takes. Do you really want that?"

"NO! NO PLEASE!" His lover screeched, eyes wild as he snapped over at Makoto. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

A tenth of a second. That was all it took.

Makoto disappeared from the Mafia's grasp, and in that tenth of a second, black nen radiated through her like the wings of a raven. In that same fraction of a second, Killua and Gon leapt from their spot, attacking viciously at the bastards who dared to touch their dear friend.

As for the woman with her hand around the young lad, she heard a ghostly whisper first, and the next second she was screaming out in pain, blood gushing in every direction: her entire arm had been severed from her body.

Makoto reappeared next to her, onyx eyes flashing wildly, a smirk forming as she watched her opponent drop like a fly. "My nen can heal, regenerate cells, sure. But it's only logical to think I can destroy just as easily."

"Why you-" The second woman charged at her, teeth baring, but she soon realized that no one messes with a pissed-off Makoto. She managed to endure a kick to the stomach and several punches, and a final swipe at the neck (permanently damaging her spinal cord and rendering everything below the neck paralyzed) before she passed out.

"Help!" The curly-haired boy cried, trying to get the remnants of the first woman's chokehold off his boyfriend's neck. Makoto snapped back to reality from her sadistic grin and briefly glanced over the make sure Killua and Gon were alright, then she calmly walked back to the two boys, casually wiping the blood from her hands. The suspendered one looked at her apprehensively, then relaxed the slightest bit when she flashed him a small smile.

"It's alright." She reassured, gently prying the detached fingers off the lad as he gasped for air. Adding insult to injury (literally), she threw the arm back at the woman who, if looks would kill, was trying to rip her apart. Unlike Killua, Makoto was much more apt at controlling herself; still, she couldn't resist smirking at her. However, she was brought back when, in a moment of numbness, the boy fell against her, and instinctively, she braced him in her arms. "It's alright."

There was a lull.

The curly haired lad decided to break the silence. "Thank you so much." Makoto was rewarded a dimpled smile and he took her grin it as a sign to continue. "I really thought that was it, I didn't think anyone would, y'know, try to save the 'gay freaks'. After so much bullying and-"

"Hey," Makoto put a hand on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. "Love is love." She glanced over at the other boy in her arm, before propping him against the wall. She rested a hand over his stomach and another to his face, watching in satisfaction as the boy's face lightened progressively.

"Y-You're…healing me?" The suspendered one blinked in surprise, feeling lighter already. Makoto felt bad for him, really, because what sick bastard would try to make these lovers feel like they weren't good enough? So she just smiled.

"Killua, stop!" She vaguely heard Gon yell before a loud crash echoed around the room. "Killuaaa," Gon pouted, "we actually want the boss alive."

"I know." Killua waved nonchalantly, and the next thing Makoto knew, she was being tugged against a warm body.

"What- oh." Of course. Overprotective Killua.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just finished fixing up this handsome creature." She beamed, gesturing to the straight-haired lad, and he blushed under her gaze. His boyfriend laughed. Obviously they don't get too many approvals. Killua rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Right, well, let's get out of here," He gestured towards the boss, "y'know, before I actually tear this kid to pieces."

Makoto tutted, but stood up nonetheless, and was only stopped by a light tug to her sleeve. "Yeah?"

"I know we can't do much but, isn't there anything we can do to repay you for your kindness?"

Makoto grinned at the suspendered lad, putting a hand on his cheek. "Just consider it as me returning a favor, my bathroom knight-in-shining armor."

The lads both beamed so bright it was blinding, and with a quick squeeze of his cheek and a cheery nod towards the curly-haired one, Makoto let herself be pulled out of the club by a very curiously Killua, leaving Gon to drag the boss with him.

"You have a question." Makoto stated, nudging her white-haired friend with her elbow.

"Not really."

"…"

"Okay. 'Bathroom knight-in-shining-armor'?"

"Yes, I'll have you know, while you're busy downing shots, I almost got trampled on in the bathroom. He was the lovely gentleman who helped me up." She kicked a pebble, watching it fall into the sewer.

"So the other guy, the curly hair, you knew he was the guy's boyfriend?"

"Mmhm." Makoto smirked. Oh she can just sense Killua's brain turning.

"So why did you point him out to me?" Killua rolled his eyes. "The 'cute' one … just to make me jealous?"

"Iunno," Makoto slurred with a shrug as she shuffled her shoes on the concrete. "were you?"

"Of course I was."

Makoto's head shot up with surprise, not even caring that her cheeks were tinted a soft shade of pink. Killua simply smiled.

"I mean, how does a guy like that get called 'cute', yet a dashing young man such as myself get not a single compliment? Like, the nicest thing you call me is 'asshole' or 'twat', I don't get it." He was fully beaming now, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Explain yourself, BB."

"I'm afraid that information is highly classified. Though I will say this, thank you, for beating up the pervert for me." She used a thumb to point behind them where Gon is trying to drag the leader of the Mafia along. Makoto mused for a second as she studied his condition – he can't even walk. "You didn't have to mess him up so bad."

Killua's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Of course I did, his hands were violating my best friend." He threw an arm around her shoulders for a good measure. There was a faint '_I thought I was your best friennnnd'_ whine from behind them.

Makoto laughed. If she didn't know better, she would think he's flirting (he isn't, right?). She loved spending moments like these with Killua where the genuinely modest Killua felt like he did something right by his friends. During these times, he would be relaxed, confident, cheeky, and the slightest bit physically affectionate (a trait that no other Zaoldyeck harbors, as far as Makoto's concerned), and Makoto would savor these like an exotic fruit.

After a few moments, Killua still hadn't let go, but Makoto didn't pull away either.

They continued to walk.

* * *

_It was just a few hours after their life-or-death volleyball match with Razor, and Bisuke had finally found a small clearing amongst the trees for them to rest for the night after using Blackout Curtains to secure the area._

_It took Gon all of 30 seconds to be completely knocked out._

_Not that anyone blamed him. He was surely knackered. But it was then when Bisuke lifted Killua's scar-ridden, purple, swollen hands from his pockets, earning a loud wince and a quiet protest._

"_Killua, we need to look at this or it might never heal, you understand me? At the very least bandage it up so you don't keep bumping them against things." Bisuke ordered sternly, calling 'book' and activating several medical supplies she had gotten a bit earlier when they were passing Masadora._

"_Butt out of my business; I'm telling you, it's just a waste of effort!" Killua continued. Of course he hated being weak, but when there was a chance that his hands would never recover? That was out of the question for Makoto. "Quit it!"_

"_Killua, please."Makoto voiced her opinions for the first time on the matter, causing both Killua and Bisuke to redirect their attention. "Please."_

_Killua paused, then furrowed his brows again, although his voice did soften when he began again, "Bandaging them won't help."_

"_Well, why don't you let Makoto try?" Bisuke suggested, a gloved hand prompting Makoto forward. "She's been working on her techniques as hard as both of you, I say she deserves a chance to show it, since you guys got all the glory."_

_Makoto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. TRY? Her techniques!? On a person?! An actual person. She instantly shrank back into Bisuke's hand. "No, I can't! I-It's not perfected, it's too risky! What if I mess up? You remember when I tried to heal the fish and we ended up having it for dinner because I lost control and cut it in half? I can't do it on Killua!"_

"_Makoto, that was __ages__ ago. You've improved; I've watched you grow." The green-eyed brunette smiled encouragingly, pushing her forward again. "Just concentrate."_

"_No, please, Bisuke I can't. You don't understand, what if I make it worse? What if I cut off his hands all together?!" She could've sworn Killua shoved his hands deeper into his pocket, and squirmed. "What happens to a Zaoldyeck without hands? Do they just like, jab you with their nubs?"_

_Killua almost gulped._

"_Makoto." Bisuke soothed before bending down and coming up with a sharp rock. Then, without warning, she slashed it across her own palm, causing liquid red to seep down her arm. "Do it."_

_Tough love._

_Makoto had no choice but to swallow thickly, snatching Bisuke's hand in hers. Then, with eyes squeezed shut, her hands began to glow with nen. While the process didn't take nearly that long, Makoto held on for a minute after, hands trembling and eyes afraid to see the result._

_It was Killua's gentle reassurance that brought her back. "Maks, look."_

_Slowly inching her eyes open, she allowed Killua to pull her hands off Bisuke's to reveal woundless skin. "I did it." She gasped. "I DID IT!"_

_Bisuke nodded like their proud mother, and proceeded to nudge her towards Killua. "You'll do great."_

_This time, with a much steadier hold, she cupped Killua's fingers in hers. For a moment, she just breathed, breathed concentration. And then she was off. Everything was glowing black, and Killua could feel Makoto's fingers trembling against his now, and he had to resist the urge to not pull back and hold her hands in return. So instead he said, "You're doing so well."_

_It took longer than with Bisuke, and within a few minutes, Makoto was panting like she had run a marathon. Unmasked worry washed over Killua as he opened his mouth to protest, only to close it after Bisuke's silent headshake._

_Soon, it became unbearable for Killua to watch Makoto. She was trying so hard that his chest ached. So he turned away._

_That action in itself caused Makoto to squirm. "Am I hurting you?" She pulled away slightly, as if giving him the chance to do the same had he desire to._

_Killua looked back at her quickly. "No, not at all."_

"_Okay," she breathed, taking his hand again, this time more securely. "Okay."_

_In time, Makoto gradually adjusted to the nen flowing through her body, allowing her to better manipulate her aura while at the same time, giving her the chance to take everything in:_

_Relief… when Gon mumbled quietly, a smile on his face as he stirred. _

_Supported… when Bisuke grinned with pride, observing her as she claimed a tree to lean against. _

_And finally,_

_Safe… when Killua smiled at her._

_He was just…safe. When she looked at him, everything was safe, everything was okay. Makoto briefly wondered how far Killua would go for the people he loves when she watched helplessly from the sidelines. She remembered every detail of his form: brows furrowed, teeth clenched, body bent in a defensive stance, legs solid yet flexible on the hardwood, hands trembling with a firm hold of the ball. Most of all, she remembered his eyes: dark, teal eyes that endured. Endured because Gon had asked him to, so earnestly. It was true, what Tsezugera said—Killua must've felt nothing but pain._

_It took everything Makoto had to not utter a single syllable. Killua would do anything for Gon, especially when the latter believed in nobody else but him. That was a given since day 1. Who was she to interfere with such a friendship, despite her own feelings? After all, she had learned, six years and a wrecked ship ago when Gon almost didn't make it out of the 3__rd__ part of the Hunter Exam, that he will forever hold a special place in Killua's heart._

_But it's been an era since then, and she and Killua had grown to be such friends, so right now, as Killua stared into her clouded eyes, everything was…was-_

"_Makoto! Makoto!"_

_Suddenly lightheaded, Makoto fell forward, crashing headfirst into Killua; had it not been for his speed, they'd both be on the ground. Killua molded her into his arms without blinking an eye, though his screaming showed that he was anything but calm. "Makoto! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_Her onyx orbs briefly fluttered to him through her long lashes. His face was intense, he was yelling, but she couldn't hear anything._

_Everything slowed…sounds were quieter…far away. Makoto's eyes fluttered shut, lulled only by the faint warmth exuding from Killua's chest onto her cheek. Even then, she could barely feel it. "Dammit Makoto!"_

_A feminine voice joined him. Bisuke. There was…prodding. Neck. Wrist. "Her vitals are okay; not as strong as I would've liked, but they're fine."_

"_Then why-"_

"_Her concentration must've slipped, she was pushing too hard and not focused enough. The imbalance of nen drained all her energy."_

_Killua was saying something else, but she couldn't hear him anymore._

…

...

...

_Makoto stirred to the smell of something nice the next morning, but only fluttered her lids when friendly sounds of pleasant chatter wafted to her ears._

"_Makoto! You're awake!" Gon grinned so widely Makoto thought his face would split open as liquid dribbled down his chin in mid-slurp. _

"_Are you eating stew? Makoto blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light. "Is there any more stew?"_

"_You're ridiculous." Bisuke shook her head with an airy laugh and Makoto followed her voice to the middle of the small clearing where the woman-girl had apparently transformed their bonfire into a kitchen. Once she was sure that Bisuke was making her a bowl, she scanned the rest of the clearing. No Killua._

"_Where's Killua?" Gon and Bisuke both blinked. _'Why are they looking at me like I'm retarded?'

"_Right here."_

"_AHHHH!" Makoto yelped at the voice that came from next to her ear, fumbling a bit before whipping her head to the source. "Killua, what the hell?!"_

"_What do you mean 'what the hell'?" He muttered gruffly as he took a big stretch, lengthening his torso by a foot. "You're such a pain in the ass."_

_Makoto quickly glanced over at the other two in confusion. "Wha-"_

_It was Gon who nodded towards Makoto, and when she followed his gaze, she found that her limbs were all tangled with Killua's, her legs criss-crossing his, her arms tightly around his torso, rendering him immobile from the waist down._

_Finally sympathetic, Bisuke explained, "You blacked-out yesterday, which, what did I say about focus? Seriously Makoto, you actually could've hurt both Killua and yourself, and-"_

"_Pssst, Bisuke." Gon nudged._

_Bisuke coughed. "Right. Well after you fainted, Killua caught you, and you became really clingy, but I guess he didn't have the heart to pry you off."_

"_Oh," was all Makoto managed, for her face was fifty shades of red and she suddenly felt like she was burning from the inside out. "Oh."_

"_Hmmmm, you're blushing! She's blushing!" Gon gushed, a hand over his Cheshire-catlike grin as he giggled conspiratorially. "Bisuke, look! Mito-san always says-"_

"_Quit it, Gon." Killua feigned anger. "You shouldn't make fun of Makoto for-oh who am I kidding, you're blushing, you're blushing!" He joined in, laughing as Makoto's blush deepened into maroon. She quickly threw herself off Killua, curling into her own ball of embarrassment._

"_Boys, behave, or I will ground you both." Bisuke finally cut in, waving a ladle on her hand. And even so, she still looked threatening as fuck. "Now, Killua, Makoto, come have breakfast. We'll need to get ready; if my suspicions are correct, we'll be facing the bomber soon."_

_Killua nodded before trotting over to the sulking brunette. "Hey, Makoto." She didn't budge. "Makoto."_

"'_msoembarrassed." She let out a muffled whine, curling further into her ball. Killua rolled her eyes at her antics, but knelt down beside her nonetheless. Taking a hand out of his pocket, he roughly shook her._

"_Stop it." She paused, peeking up at him through her arms then coiling up again. "Maks, I said it's fine. You know we just like to tease you. I didn't mind…really." Killua found himself reassuring her without even intending to. Damn, Gon was making him soft._

"_You didn't mind that I went all octopus on you?"_

"_Not even a little bit." Then Killua smiled that charming smile that Makoto's seen so many girls fall victim for, but when his smile actually crinkled his eyes, Makoto just wanted to curl up again, but for a different reason entirely. He shook her once more, this time much gentler as he tugged her to a standing position simultaneously – she let him. "Now c'mon, before Bisuke freaks out."_

_With a suave move, Killua slid a hand (she noticed they were bandaged now) down to her waist, pulling her so he can whisper the forbidden words. "You know how old hags are."_

_When she laughed, Killua swelled up with such pride that even he felt was unnerving. Despite himself, he still accompanied Makoto to the rest of the gang before finally, slowly, reluctantly, he withdrew his hand._

_And if she noticed it linger, she didn't mention it._


End file.
